


After Party

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is eager to get home and have their own kind of party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Coliver gift exchange on Tumblr.

Oliver had been talking with Michaela, slowly sipping on his wine, when he felt hands on his waist pulling him back against a familiar chest. A kiss was placed on his cheek before Connor’s chin was resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around Oliver’s waist, holding him close. He knew Connor was drunk, Oliver keeping to one glass of wine so one of them could drive home. He smiled behind his glass as Connor nuzzled against his neck before whispering things in Oliver’s ear that made him blush.

“Are you done with my boyfriend yet?” Connor asked, holding Oliver tighter to him.

Michaela laughed and rolled her eyes. “Even if I say no, I know you’ll steal him away anyways.” She turned away to speak with Laurel instead, Connor dragging Oliver over to the couch and practically sat in his lap. Oliver chuckled as Connor rested his head on his shoulder.

“You’re drunk,” Oliver mumbled, carding his fingers through Connor’s hair. He never showed so much affection in public, not that Oliver was complaining. 

“And you’re not,” Connor said, gesturing to Oliver’s glass. “Drink some more.”

“Mm, someone needs to be coherent enough to drive us home,” Oliver said. “Maybe when we get home and we’re by ourselves.”

Connor dragged his fingers along Oliver’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I can’t wait to get you alone then. I have quite a few ideas in mind.”

“Don’t tell me it’s you in just a ribbon again.”

Connor lifted his head with a laugh. “I seem to recall you enjoying unwrapping that present.”

“Even though we were laughing too hard to have sex by the end of it,” Oliver mumbled before giving him a kiss. “It’s getting late, and I still have to work in the morning.”

“Skip it.”

“Ha, there are enough people out of the office already and I don’t need my boss on my ass.”

“He shouldn’t be, that’s my job.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and gave Connor a playful shove. “Stop it.” Something bumped the top of his head at that moment and he looked up to see Asher was once again running around the room with a stick that had mistletoe tied to a string on the end. Oliver glared at him and batted the mistletoe away.

Connor didn’t seem to mind though, cupping Oliver’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Oliver had to bite back a moan. He heard the snap of a camera and forced himself to pull back. He knew Connor wouldn’t if it was his choice. Connor smiled at him, thumb gently caressing Oliver’s cheek. “Remind me why we didn’t get mistletoe for the apartment?”

“I wasn’t aware you needed a reason to kiss me.”

“I don’t, but I like kissing you,” Connor said, snuggling up to him and resting his head on Oliver’s shoulder. “Your lips are amazing, especially wrapped arou-“

“Alright, that’s enough of that!” Oliver said, hand going over Connor’s mouth to keep him from speaking, cheeks flushing as Laurel giggled from across the room. “No more drinks for you.”

“Awww, ruin my fun.”

Oliver smiled and leaned in close, lips brushing against Connor’s ear. “I’ll make it up to you any way you want once we get home.”

“Ooh, I think I would like that very much,” Connor said, turning his head for a kiss. “Can we leave now?”

“And miss the rest of the party?”

“Why not? We came and we mingled, now time to go home and spend some quality time together.”

“Go get our coats; I’ll go tell Michaela that we’re leaving.”

Michaela snickered and rolled her eyes when he told her that they were leaving a little early. “Be careful out there, the snow has started up again,” she said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “And have a fun rest of your night.”

Oliver smiled. “You too.”

Connor walked over to them, already in his coat, and wrapped Oliver’s scarf around his own neck. “Hey, that’s mine,” Oliver teased, giving one end a gentle tug to pull Connor forward. “Didn’t I tell you to make sure you brought yours?“

“You might have, but I recall being a little preoccupied before we left,” Connor said with a wink. “I like yours better anyways.”

Oliver pressed a kiss to the tip of Connor’s nose, before taking his coat. “Let’s just get you home.”

“And under our covers,” Connor said before shouting out: “Bye everyone! I’m going to get laid!”

Oliver’s cheeks went red and he pushed Connor towards the door as laughter erupted around them. He got a pat on the back by someone and that only made him walk a little faster, pushing Connor out the door and into the snow. “You are an ass.”

Connor just smiled and walked towards the car, stumbling just a little bit.

“Just how much did you have to drink?”

Connor shrugged. “Lost count at around three - or was it four? I don’t remember.” He got into the passenger side, turning the radio on to Christmas music once Oliver turned the car on and started belting out the lyrics to ‘Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer’. His hand went to Oliver’s thigh, slowly slid up as they drove. Oliver constantly had to brush it away so he could focus on the road.

“Connor, if I lose focus on the road then we are going to crash,” Oliver said.

Connor huffed and leaned back against the seat, humming to the tune of Wizards of Winter. Oliver smiled softly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they waited at a red light. Once they reached home, they got out of the car and started towards their apartment.

Just before they reached the front door, Connor slipped on some ice and went down, falling face first into the snow. He started to giggle uncontroablly and turned over, looking up at Oliver who was hiding his own laughter behind his hand. “Are you okay, Connor?” Oliver asked.

Connor nodded and reached his hand out. “Help me up?”

Oliver took Connor’s hand to help, only to find himself being tugged down. He yelped as he landed on top of his boyfriend who continued to giggle. “Connor!” he protested, lifting his himself up and shivering from the snow sliding up his sleeves. “You ass!”

Connor pulled him in for a kiss. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Oliver grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in Connor’s face before jumping up and making his way towards the door. Connor jumped up as well, chasing after him; the two of them laughing a little too loudly as they ran up the stairs. Connor managed to corner Oliver just before the third floor and pushed him against the wall. He kissed him, pressing his body flush against Oliver’s.

“You still taste like that peppermint stuff Asher brought,” Oliver commented.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, taste good,” Oliver replied, before diving in for another kiss. He felt Connor’s gloved hands sliding under his jacket and moaned softly, reluctantly pushing Connor away. “We should really take this to our apartment.”

“And I thought you still wanted to be adventurous.”

“I do, but preferably not where our neighbors can catch us,” Oliver replied. “Come on, let’s go inside and you can do all those things you said you were going to do to me.”

Oliver barely had the door open before Connor descended on him again, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. “I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Connor mumbled between kisses, pushing Oliver’s coat off his shoulders.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately? It’s kind of hard not to be.”

Oliver blushed and gave Connor one last kiss. “Go take your clothes off and lay on the bed, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Don’t take too long,” Connor said, giving Oliver’s butt a slap.

Oliver hung up their coats and kicked off his shoes before going towards their bedroom. He gave a small chuckle when he heard soft snores coming from their bed and walked inside to see Connor was laying on the bed fast asleep, his pants half way off. Oliver shook his head and pulled them off the rest of the way, tossing them towards the laundry basket. He pulled Connor up towards his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a bottle of Tylenol from the cabinet, setting them where Connor could see them once he awoke. He climbed in behind him, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist and closing his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Connor,” Oliver yawned.


End file.
